PowerPointninja's Object Camp
Elimination Table Tokens Common NO Uncommon Revenge Token.png|The Revenge Token we all know and love. It gives half of your votes to someone else. Shield Token.png|Durable armor in token form! The Shield Token shall save your life one day... This will protect you from any bad tokens used on you. Only BAD TOKENS. The Shield Token will never let you down by preventing someone from using a Friendly Token on you! Evil Window Token.png|This is the Evil Window Token. This Token lets you give someone of your choice a visit with Evil Window. Elimination Duel Token.png|The great Elimination Duel Token! This token is SUPER risky. It will put you and someone of your choice in an Elimination Duel. An Elimination Duel is a mini challenge where the loser is automatically eliminated. No Token (PPNOC).png|The mysterious No Token...It's like a box of chocolates. You'll never know what you're gonna get. This token will do something that any other token in the game can do. If the action has an effect on another contestant, that contestant is randomly decided. Contestant Choice Token.png|The Contestant Choice Token is to be used at eliminations. This token will let you decide the challenge! If the challenge is too bad, or can't be done, this token has no effect. Rare Immunity.png|The Immunity Token gives you immunity. Duh. Mirror Token.png|KAPWING! DENIED! The Mirror Token is like an upgrade of the Shield Token. It won't only defend you from bad tokens, but it will put the effect of those bad tokens on the bad token user! For example, if someone uses a Gold Token on you, the Gold Token user will be eliminated! This token sure knows how to embarrass your rivals! Rejoin Token.png|The token that shows true friendship... The Rejoin Token lets you sacrifice yourself to let an eliminated contestant rejoin! The perfect token for saving alliance members! Prize Token.png|The Prize Token! Use this token to give yourself a prize at elimination! This does not prevent the other prize winner from getting a prize. If you were going to win a prize anyway, you get 2 prizes! Magnet Token.png|Stop, thief! The Magnet Token is one handy tool! Use this token to steal all of the tokens from a contestant of your choice! ULTRA RARE Gold Token (PPNOC).png|The holy Gold Token... the token that lets you eliminate a contestant of your choice... This token does NOT make the current elimination a double elimination. Immunity Token XL.png|The big guy. The big old fatty. This marvel of a token is known as Immunity Token XL. XL, meaning extra large. It will give you immunity for 3 episodes in a row. The episodes that you are not UFE do not count. Friendly Token XL.png|This token is guaranteed to make someone love ya! Well...in a friendly way...depending on the person... Anyway, this is the Friendly Token XL. This gives a contestant of your choice immunity for 3 episodes in a row! You may NOT change who the immunity goes to when this token has already been used. The episodes where the contestant you choose is not UFE do not count. Shuffle Token.png|Risky, risky, risky! The jaw-dropping Shuffle Token will leave you in awe with its talent. It will take the votes that each contestant got, shuffle them, and give them to random contestants. Now, wouldn't it be embarrassing if you were eliminated by your own token? Be careful and think twice before using! Killer Token.png|Fear the token! FEER TEH TOKUN! The dreaded Killer Token is the most evil token in the game... This vile medallion of death will let you pick a contestant to be eliminated, and will curse them so they can't rejoin! HOWEVER, this token will do the same to you! Think twice before using this! Crystal Token.png|Made of morphing crystals. Once you use the Crystal Token, this token will transform into a key, which will unlock the Crystal Challenge. The Crystal Challenge is a challenge that if won, you get 2 ultra rare tokens! And you get to pick which 2 you want! YOU CANNOT PICK ANOTHER CRYSTAL TOKEN. Some Assets that I got, made, or improved Pen Mouth Smile 1.png|Pen Mouth Smile closed Pen Mouth Smile 2.png|Pen Mouth Smile open Pen Mouth Frown 1.png|Pen Mouth Frown closed (by me) Pen Mouth Frown 2.png|Pen Mouth Frown open (by me) LOSER Mouth.png|LOSER Mouth (Blocky/Bomby) Ooohhh Okay.png|OOOOHHH Okay Mouth (Bubble) Annoying Sound Face.png|Annoying Sound Face (Quest to be the best) Super Upset Face.png|Super Upset Face (Ice Cube) NOOO Face 1.png|NOOO Face 1 NOOO Face 2.png|NOOO Face 2 NOOO Face 3.png|NOOO Face 3 NOOO Face 4.png|NOOO Face 4 Slapper Arm.png|Slapper Arm (Yoyleberry) Drooping Arm.png|Drooping Arm (Axe) Pressing Finger Arm.png|Pressing Finger (Butter Knife) 3 Mouth.png|3 Mouth (Cauliflower's cast idle) GULP Mouth.png|GULP Mouth (Snowball in TBIS) L Mouth Smile.png|L Mouth Smile (Object Overload) L Mouth Frown.png|L Mouth Frown (Object Overload) Evil Eyes.png|Evil Possessed Eyes with transparent shadow (by me) No Amazing News Eyes.png|No Amazing News Eyes (Ruby in one of FeroKaiAnimations' auditions) Looking Down Mouth 1.png|Looking Down Mouth closed (Gelatin) Looking Down Mouth 2.png|Looking Down Mouth open (Gelatin) Floppy Arm.png|Floppy Arm (Petroleum Drop) Long Arm (by me).png|Long Arm (by me) YES Fist Arm.png|YES Fist Arm (Blocky's happy PPNOC pose) Mega Double Forehead Facepalm Arm.png|Mega Double Forehead Facepalm (or MDFFP) Arm (Coiny) Kitty Mouth.png|Kitty Mouth (Bomby's normal PPNOC pose) Poker Face.png|Poker Face (Teardrop's normal PPNOC pose) Long Neck Reaction Face.png|Long Neck Reaction Face (Blocky's unhappy PPNOC pose) Anti Poison.png|Anti Poison Freeze Liquid.png|Freeze Liquid Used Syringe.png|Used Syringe Sun Staff.png|Pin's Sun Staff Saliva.png|Saliva (Rocky's normal and happy PPNOC poses) Boat Sword.png|Boat's Sword Shiny Eye.png|Shiny Eye (Tether Ball's happy PPNOC pose) Gamey's Awesome Peace Sign.png|Gamey's Awesome Peace Sign Boombox's mouth of disapproval.png|Boombox's mouth of disapproval Happy Book mouth (Pearly).png|Happy Book mouth (Pearly) Rageclock Activated mouth 1.png|Rageclock Activated mouth open Rageclock Activated mouth 2.png|Rageclock Activated mouth closed FLY SWAT!.png|FLY SWAT! Heyyyy, gurls (Paper Airplane).png|Heyyyy, gurls (Paper Airplane) DASSA BIG WOOTERFOWL (Fly Swat).png|DASSA BIG WOOTERFOWL (Fly Swat) I don't know what to name this face face (Paper Airplane).png|I don't know what to name this face face (Paper Airplane) POPCORN IS UGLY (Candy).png|POPCORN IS UGLY (Candy) SMELLYHEADZ (Dusty).png|SMELLYHEADZ (Dusty) What did he just call me (Television).png|What did he just call me...? (Television) THE NAME'S TELEVISION.png|THE NAME'S TELEVISION Rageclock Activated face 1.png|Rageclock Activated face 1 Rageclock Activated face 2.png|Rageclock Activated face 2 Hope those are balls. (Blue Planet).png|Hope those are balls. (Blue Planet on deviantART) DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT 2.png|Candy candy mouth open (Sam Don't go into the light) DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT 1.png|Candy candy mouth closed (Sam Don't go into the light) Poses Pin Normal Pose.png|Pin (normal) Pin Happy Pose.png|Pin (happy) Pin Unhappy Pose.png|Pin (unhappy) Leafy Normal Pose.png|Leafy (normal) Leafy Happy Pose.png|Leafy (happy) Leafy Unhappy Pose.png|Leafy (unhappy) Ice Cube N.png|Ice Cube (normal) Ice Cube H.png|Ice Cube (happy) Ice Cube U.png|Ice Cube (unhappy) Evil Leafy N.png|Evil Leafy (normal) Evil Leafy H.png|Evil Leafy (happy) Evil Leafy U.png|Evil Leafy (unhappy) Blocky N.png|Blocky (normal) Blocky H.png|Blocky (happy) Blocky U.png|Blocky (unhappy) Teardrop N.png|Teardrop (normal) Teardrop H.png|Teardrop (happy) Teardrop U.png|Teardrop (unhappy) Nickel N.png|Nickel (normal) Nickel H.png|Nickel (happy) Nickel U.png|Nickel (unhappy) Coiny N.png|Coiny (normal) Coiny H.png|Coiny (happy) Coiny U.png|Coiny (unhappy) Rocky N.png|Rocky (normal) Rocky H.png|Rocky (happy) Rocky U.png|Rocky (unhappy) Eraser N.png|Eraser (normal) (I know these poses suck, bet just so you know, I suck at posing him) Eraser H.png|Eraser (happy) Eraser U.png|Eraser (unhappy) Bubble N.png|Bubble (normal) Bubble H.png|Bubble (happy) Bubble U.png|Bubble (unhappy) Pen N.png|Pen (normal) Pen H.png|Pen (happy) Pen U.png|Pen (unhappy) David N.png|David (normal) David H.png|David (happy) David U.png|David (unhappy) Bomby N.png|Bomby (normal) Bomby H.png|Bomby (happy) Bomby U.png|Bomby (unhappy) Ruby N.png|Ruby (normal) Ruby H.png|Ruby (happy) Ruby U.png|Ruby (unhappy) (Ruby VS Bubble reference?) Book N.png|Book (normal) Book H.png|Book (happy) Book U.png|Book (unhappy) Tennis Ball N.png|Tennis Ball (normal) Tennis Ball H.png|Tennis Ball (happy) Tennis Ball U.png|Tennis Ball (unhappy) Bodies Remade Lightbulb.png|My remade Lightbulb Body Redstone Body.png|Redstone's body Spade Body.png|Spade's body Glowing Lightbulb.png|Glowing Lightbulb Remade Bow.png|Remade Bow Body Ghost Dough.png|Ghost Dough Body Ghost Bow.png|Ghost Bow Body Remade Slurpy.png|Remade Slurpy Body Remade Boat.png|Remade Boat Body Paper Airplane's back.png|Paper Airplane's back Suitcase front.png|Suitcase front Yoyle Metal Bodies BFDI Metal Ball creation.png|Yoyle Bubble (A.K.A. Metal Ball) Ruby Metal.png Yoyle Leafy.png Spongy Metal Side.png Spongy Metal Front.png Yoyle Flower.png Yoyle GB.png Yoyle Needle.png Yoyle Pen.png Yoyle Pencil.png Yoyle Rocky.png Yoyle SB.png Yoyle Drop.png|(can be used for any drop, and not just Teardrop) Yoyle TB.png Yoyle Blocky 1.png Yoyle Blocky 2.png Yoyle Blocky 3.png Yoyle Blocky 4.png Yoyle Coin.png|(can be used for any coin or token, and not just Coiny or Nickel) Yoyle Coin 2.png Yoyle Firey.png Yoyle Eraser 1.png Yoyle Eraser 2.png Yoyle Match.png Yoyle Pin 1.png Yoyle Pin 2.png Yoyle Pin 3.png Yoyle Ice Cube.png Yoyle Ice Cube 2.png Yoyle Woody 1.png Yoyle Woody 2.png Yoyle Woody 3.png Yoyle Bomby.png Yoyle Book.png Yoyle Gelatin (GET IT).png Yoyle Puffball.png Yoyle Fries.png Yoyle Fry.png Yoyle Donut 1.png Yoyle Donut 2.png Yoyle Donut 3.png Which objects should I make Yoyle bodies of next? Inanimate Insanity (2) Object Universe/Twoniverse (I may forget some objects from OU) Object Overload Brawl Of The Objects BFDI RCs Category:Camp